More than a Hang over
by Curiously suicidal
Summary: Imagine wakeing up into the dark with no idea where you are, who you are and even slight doubts to what you are. Well you just woke up the same way I did three years ago in Santa Carla. I am going to find out what happened if it kills me...


**I own nothing at all except my hair color and my ears...**

**Summery: **Imagine wakening up into the dark with no idea where you are, who you are and even slight doubts to what you are. Well you just woke up the same way I did three years ago in Santa Carla. I have finally returned and I will find out what happened if it kills me.

"Uh, fuck." My head was killing me as I opened my eyes. I was on a beach and as I sat up I realized I knew nothing. Not where I was. Not who I was. I looked up and the sun, though covered in clouds, burnt my eyes. I got to my feet slowly and looked down at myself. I was wearing severely outdates cloths and I had too many piercing to count on one hand. I checked my pockets and everything for identification but there was nothing but a couple of bucks. I stumbled up the beach and onto the boardwalk.

Everything was so bright and every person I looked at smelt like blood but that was in no way a bad thing. Everyone moved so slowly and I felt like I was going to die in the heat. I looked around for any sighns saying where I was but nothing. Finaly I found a big board for notices and flet relief only to get mroe confused when I read some one the papers. They were all missing people. Maybe whatever happened to them was happening to me, maybe they weren't missing, just forgetful like I was.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you alright?" I turned to find a police officer standing right behind me. I nearly huugged the guy. I was so grateful for some one noticing me, i got the feeling it didn't happen often.

"No, um, I woke up on the beach and I have no idea about anything. i can't remember where I am or who I am with." i said, nearly in tears to the man. He glared and me for a moment then turned my arms over, looking for somehting. I don't know how I knew but I was sure he was looking for needle marks incase I was just stoned or somethign. "Look, I aint on drugs, I really don't know where I am or whoI am!" I said angrilly, it was so frustrating.

"Come with me to the station then." He said grumpily, seemingly unhappy that I was not covered in track markes, just long scars around my wrists that were almost hidden by what seemed to be rope burn.

Needless to say I went to the station. I had blood taken and my fingers were printedand I was put in a interogattion room. While i was in there I had better time to inspect my body. I seemed young, eighteen maybe. I had rope burn on my wrists and ankles along with alot of seemingly self inflicted scrs at my wrists.I had a major scar at my color bone where it looked like I had been bitten by a dog or something. I had dark brown hair with blue and green streaks. I seemed a little chubby but when the cops took all my measurements it seemed I was pretty light. i was fairly average in hight, maybe a little short but not too bad.

"Your prints don't show up on the network and your blood work shows the slightest hint of cocain but we aint going to charge you. We have your description on file now and if there are any missing persons matching it we will find out int he next couple of days. If you like we could get you a place to stay at the homeless shelter but other than that there is nothing else we can do." The same guy who had picked me up said. He looked down at me.

"Nah, I'll find my own place. I think I am going to keep moving and find myself some where to stay outside of here. Where is here by the way?" I asked. My head ached and an image of a sign sayign welcome to Santa Carla flashed in my mind, followed by the back of that sign reading 'murder capital of the world'.

"Santa Carla. Fine, but we aint goign to search for you if we find out who you are." He said. I stood and thanked him before leaving. And that's it. That is all I remember about being in Santa Carla. I mean I should remember before and there are a couple of things I know but nothing big. Just some images of the amusement park. I need to know what happened three years ago. I have to know in order to understand what is wrong with me.

In the last three years I have been doing pretty much everythign there is to kill myself and none of it worked. I mean, I got fucking hit by a car and nothing happened. It all has to do with Santa Carla and I know it. That is why I am going back. I am going back and I have to find the one person I remember.

David...


End file.
